SPOILERS DO NOT READ
It was six in the afternoon, the birds of black migrating away. The sky, a peach orange color, was to turn pitch black sooner or later. The sun was a golden sphere preparing to disappear for the rest of the night, the night of a beginning. A beginning of an adventure. This adventure takes place on an island that has been recently discovered, never used ever. The island is zoomed in because of a camera recording from a helicopter above. This was to prepare for a reality show. The wind was blowing approximately fifteen miles per hour, not to bad. As the camera zoomed in, the island is seen in much greater detail. It includes plenty of dark green, fresh and prominent tall SLENDER trees, as well as two obsolete cabins. Also, there was a long and noticeable dock used as the ‘entrance zone’ for the island. On it was a man whom only looked at on top. It showed only black hair and fair skin. On the side of the dock was a white sign that said ‘Welcome to Wawanakwa!’ in dark green letters. Focusing on the mysterious man, he looked well into his twenty’s if not older. He had a messy stubble, small beady black eyes. Also he had black straight hair, a hairstyle of a teenage boy perse. The shirt he cherished was an industrial grey, dark blue mess. On the bottom of him was khaki jeans and worn out sandals. This man, his name was no other than Chris McLean, for he was to speak, confident in posture and in the heart. “Hey viewers! Today’s gonna be a special night for you guys! Why? Well, tonight is the night where you meet twenty-four different people, mostly teens. Maybe a couple of older people. Anyway, that’s not why the show is important. This show, Total Drama, is a show of it’s own kind. To display survival skills in an island in Muskosa and act like a bunch of bufoo... I meant, teens! Yeah, heh. But yeah, enjoy the show while it lasts. Let’s meet our first contestant Natalie, the braniac of the group.”, Chris concluded as a small boat of red and white drops off said contestant. Our first contestant, Natalie, waves at the island with a large grin on her face. Her brunette hair with golden streaks on her sides glisten with radiant energy, her large glasses with black plastic rim a central focus on her face. She has somewhat of a butter-face, but not by any means hideous. Her green blouse with ruffles on the front, black mid-length tights and traditional girly sandals make up her wardrobe. Natalie, this girl, is later seen picking up her rather decent collection of hardback antique books, her back turned. Finally, she steps off the boat with her smile intact. “Welcome to the island, Natalie.”, Chris gives a plain welcome. “Hi Chris! Say, you have a library type of building here, right?”, Natalie wanted to ask out of pure curiosity but sees Chris facepalm in response. “No, this is a reality show. My job contract says not to provide anything that would be unnecessary for the TV program, Total Drama Island.”, he grabbed the contract from a random intern’s hand before this intern left abruptly. He then reads it. “But...but, Chris!”, Natalie places her hand on the contract and attempts to remove it from him, to no avail. “Hey! My contract!”, he whined before taking it back. “A library is always necessary! Knowledge is important for survival and can help...”, sadly, Natalie was interrupted. “Not in this show! Plus...a survival island does not and never did, never will have any library ever. Come on, get realistic!”, Chris shook his head and looked rather disappointed in her. Natalie does nothing but sigh, then stares at the very old books she was clutching too. Her face showed some defeat but not depression. She opens one of her three books and starts reading with her back turned once more. Chris doesn’t hesitate to close that very book. “...Natalie.”, Chris speaks quietly, “There will be contestants coming so...I have one question, what made you...become a braniac?” She looks up at him, this time in annoyance. “Well, I...it’s quite a long story but I am the way I am because I want to learn more about what I must to live normally. Many people, including adults such as you...not saying you’re dumb!”, she chuckled a little before continuing, “Well, they just don’t take advantage of that.” Chris laughed as soon as she finished, “Yeah, whatever. We have to move on now before...”, he tried to continue, however Natalie who tried walking away from the dock tripped and fell. “You okay?”, he asks from a distance but does not want to help her up. “Oh, I’m fine, no big deal.”, she quickly gets back up. “Yeah...our next contestant is a man of wealth! Prosperity! My dream! His father owns an oil company that I just invested in and he knows so his son...yeah, he’s in this show. Sterling Wellington the III is his name! Please, let’s welcome him!”, his mood automatically transformed from irritable to somewhat peppy, most likely due to Sterling’s wealth status. Another boat, one that looked slightly more luxurious (not by much, however) then the last, arrives. This time, nobody is seen outside on the boat’s deck. “Gee...he must find it really comfy. Since he is...you know, rich and all, I decided to add some accommodations just to be nice.”, Chris then laughs sadistically with Natalie giving him a shockingly cold stare. The boat that resembled a tiny version of a cruise ship stopped with the ship’s tip meeting the end of the dock. Someone in a black suit opens on of it’s cabinet’s doors and a somewhat normal yet a little stocky figure is seen leaving it. The butler escorts Sterling Wellington III out of the boat and his short and neatly combed blond hair is barely seen. Every rich family or families that desired to be of huge wealth knew the Wellington family either very well or vaguely. Sterling was wearing a red polo shirt with a small, golden-yellow insignia along with khaki shorts and brown flip flops. “Sterling! How are you today?!”, Chris jumped up and down with excitement. Sterling smiled a little and extended his arm out, expecting a shake of hands. “Sir, how do you do?” Natalie chuckled a little, but nobody seemed to notice. “Sterling, I’m doing fine! It’s great to be having you as one of our contestants! Your father told me all about you so I’m sure you’ll do fine!”, Chris put on a huge smile. Sterling replies, “So…no hand shake?” “There’s no need for that, I don’t shake hands anyways.”, Chris states in a confident manner. “Oh, by the way, I have to ask you a question. I’m going to ask every contestant a question so…ready?” Sterling nodded in response but looked slightly unsure. “Why is your family isolated from some of the outside world?”, Chris asks. Sterling looked rather confused, “I don’t know, my dad says that people are selfish and that they’re jealous of us. I don’t look much into it…he wants me to go to an elite private school, I’m happy over there I guess, I have tons of friends there. I study and get all A’s, I’m very smart!”, his serious tone turns into a happy one. Chris smiled back, “I’m glad for your success.” “Thank you, sir!”, Sterling replied back. Sterling walked away from Chris, finally finished speaking to him and approaches close to Natalie, who smiles a little and tilts her head to face him. “Hi. I’m Natalie. I never heard of the Wellington name, you seem very nice though.”, she introduced herself gracefully. Sterling nodded in response, “My lady, you know who I am already so I don’t need to introduce myself again…or do I?” Natalie laughs so hard after he finished his sentence. “There’s no need to address me as a lady. No, you don’t have to introduce yourself again.”, she laughs once more. Chris turned his head around and looked at the both of them, shaking his head in disapproval for whatever reason. “I read books from time to time…I meant, always!”, Natalie slipped her tongue and laughed at what she had said herself. “Yes, I always read books. Fiction, nonfiction, whatever. Do you read?” Sterling shakes his head, shocking Natalie just a tad. “Not anymore. My father locked the library for his own use now.” Natalie frowned, “That sucks. Well I hope you can read again sometime…you’re private school doesn’t have any library or anything?” He shook his head once more, “Sadly, they do not. I don’t know why, to be honest.” “Maybe something came up.”, Natalie responded rather quickly. Sterling cleared his throat, fixed his shirt collar and went on to say something else. “I signed up for this show not because I want to show off or anything like that. I did it because I feel like there’s more into the world that I already know and didn’t expect it to take place in an island…more like a business building.” Natalie, like she had been recently, laughed. “Business building? We’re just a little too…not ready for that type of experience yet. We still have a ways to go on that.”, she smiled but not out of happiness. “Anyways.”, Chris unexpectedly interrupted their conversation. “We have to move on…we got twenty people…I meant twenty-one people left.” Sterling sighed in response, Natalie’s smile gone. “I don’t know who’s supposed to be coming next. I think…”, Chris read from a paper before being prevented to speak any further. “THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!”, a tall teen from an approaching boat yelled out at the top of his very lungs. This tall teen had dyed, combed but straight red hair with sunglasses resting on his head. He was wearing a purple T-shirt, a black leather jacket over it and skinny grey ripped jeans along with worn out dark grey sneakers that looked like high tops. He had also donned a couple of bracelets, one purple, one black and one purple “I Love Boobies” bracelet as well. “Thanks for ruining the moment…Jason.”, Chris glared at him. “Haw! Lighten up old man!”, Jason bursted into laughter and was pointing at Chris’s hair. “That hair…HAHAHA!” “What about my hair?!”, Chris was starting to get angry at the hysterical teen. “Yeah um…this isn’t the 70’s my man. I guess you have a case of disco fever!”, he laughed more. “Well Jason…you have a case of mental insanity so…yeah, enough with my hair. Your hair is worse by the way.”, Chris gave a good comeback and smirked. Jason looked rather hurt. “Awe man! No need for the letdown.”, he frowns with his head down and walks towards the two contestants. “It’s alright, Jason. I’m sure you’ll get over it.”, Natalie places her hand on his shoulder and put on her warm smile. Jason lifts his head up. “Psh…I don’t need to get over anything. What’s your name?” “Natalie.” “Pretty name…like your face.”, Jason smirked. “Awe! Thank you!”, she replies. “Just kidding!”, he laughed and went off to run. “Imma explore this island!”, he tried to run to the forest but not without Chris’s interference. “I don’t think so! Get back here, Jason!”, he said angrier then ever. “…Fine, sheesh.”, Jason runs back to see Natalie’s glare. “I have a question. What does ‘That’s what she said’ mean? I hear some people say it but I don’t understand the exact definition.”, Sterling asked. Jason, like always, bursted into laughter. “Dude! What century do you live in? It’s such a common joke. Who are you exactly?” “Sterling Wellington the III is my name. It’s an honor to meet you.”, he, as last time, expected a hand shake. “What’s the arm doing? I’m not shaking your hand if that’s what you want. And you seem rich so maybe that’s why.”, Jason’s face shockingly turns into a normal state. “I’m surprised you have intelligence.”, Natalie said rather coldly looking rather upset. Chris stepped into the action. “Oooh…harsh. I didn’t expect that from you.” “…What do you have against me?”, Jason asked innocently. “Oh, you don’t remember? Because I remember. I’m sick and tired of everyone pointing out how quote on quote “ugly” my face is, now go away please.”, Natalie’s upset statement was said calmly but with emotion, no doubt about that. Jason frowned a little but proceeded to laugh, “I was kidding! Gee, take a joke!” “Whatever.”, Natalie walks away from him. “Okay! Okay! That’s quite enough!”, Chris put his hands in his pockets. “So we have Natalie, Jason, and Sterling…”, he looks down to the ground, trying to think critically who will arrive next. Jason has a smug expression on his face, next to him Natalie with a grave expression. Sterling had his hands buried in his pockets and looked at the body of water that was in front of the very island he was on. “Your mother?”, Jason punched Chris’ arm with a sneaky smirk. “QUIET! You’re this close to being eliminated!”, Chris backed away with no hesitation. “I read the contract, Chris.”, Natalie shook her head acknowledging him. A snappy answer from Chris was given, “I don’t care what it says! I’m the host and I can do what I want!”. As a small boat was approaching the island, an intern who appeared as a tall and mighty female with short blond hair and a tomboy “dress-code” stepped into the scene to correct Chris’ words not caring if she got booted off. “No, you cannot. You are not a dictator, stop acting like a high and mighty lord with every right granted to you. The contract strictly says that you cannot abuse your power which you are already doing. I was going to ask you if you wanted another drink but now that I finally realize how stupid I was into working here with low pay and no accommodations whatsoever, I quit.”, she answered calmly and contained her temper. “OWNED!”, Jason attempted to high five the intern however, she ignored his physical request. “You can’t QUIT!”, Chris demanded. “Too late, already called my friend…she’s a helicopter pilot so…yeah.”, the intern with an unknown name walks out. A helicopter, dark blue in color with a nebulous shadow of the pilot arrived at the scene. As it flew over the island, Chris, in a very desperate state, struggled to catch up to the aircraft. The noisy rotors have successfully made contestants unhappy. “That’s so cool!”, Jason was more calm this time but he remained pumped up. “Our family has two private helicopters in my father’s posession!”, Sterling yelled, wanting to be heard. “Yeah! Toy helicopters!”, Jason replied. “You know…you’re not so good with humor. Just letting you know.”, a grudge-holding Natalie retorted back. “Yeah, you’re not so good with looks!”, Jason cackled. “So you weren’t kidding? Ugh, you.”, Natalie struggled with a comeback. The helicopter finally had left the island and flew into the mysterious skies. “Naw.”, Jason winked. “Wait…I’m confused!”, Sterling randomly said. “About your sexual orientation? Hah, just kidding. I don’t have a problem with people who have a different orientation, I was just kidding.”, Jason added. Sterling added. “Yes but they are deviants…well, that’s what I was told.” Natalie gasped while Jason’s smiled vanished. Chris runs back, shaking his head at Sterling. “Dude, you just lost all respect from many people in the world!” “Do you honestly think that?”, Natalie asked. “Well, that’s what my friends and family think. It must be true if they believe that.”, he answered back with no violence or hostility. “Believe in what?”, a mysterious figure with a superficial feminine voice randomly popped out of the blue. Chris and the contestants turn around to see a tall, tan-skinned and rather skinny male. Despite his gender, he heavily resembled a female due to his appearance.